Bridal Paradise
by Akiko-pink
Summary: Sakura is a bride to be. She hears about a contest that could win her and her soon to be hubbie, Itachi, the perfect honeymoon. Of course being Sakura, she wants to win. But she will soon realizes that she can not go through with this. Why? Oneshot.


Just a little something i thought of when i saw a bridal commercial.

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto.

* * *

One month earlier:

Sakura Haruno was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Itachi Uchiha. They have been dating for about a year now and things have been going strong. About six months ago Itachi asked her to move in with him and Sakura gladly accepted. This morning, Itachi said to get all dressed up because it was their one year anniversary. Sakura had forgotten all about it because she had been so busy at the hospital. She thought it was sweet that Itachi remembered something like this.

Sakura wore red cocktail dress, red stilettos, and had a red hand purse to match. She put on diamond earrings (They were a gift from Itachi) and a silver chain necklace. She applied some red lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. Her hair was curled and was parted on the left side.

"Are you ready?" Itachi yelled from their living room.

"Almost!" she yelled back.

She double checked her makeup, hair and dress.

"Okay, ready."

Sakura grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. She walked down the hallway where Itachi was. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking ever so handsome in his black tuxedo.

He looked at Sakura.

"Wow. You look absolutely beautiful." Itachi said.

"You do too. Well handsome anyway." Sakura blushed at her mistake.

Itachi chuckled.

"Shall we go?" he offered his arm.

"Yes." she accepted his arm and we went out the door.

* * *

They arrived at a park.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to a restaurant?" Sakura asked confused.

"I've got something even better than a restaurant."

Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to a nearby tree. He pushed a button and all of a sudden, millions of lights flickered on. They hung in the trees like little stars.

"Wow Itachi this is amazing!" Sakura marveled at the sight.

In the middle of the trees was a table. It had one red rose in a vase and a white table cloth. It was simple but very romantic.

"Come on." Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand again and lead her to the table.

He pulled out the chair for Sakura to sit in.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling.

Itachi took out a silver serving tray and opened it. It contained two large squares of strawberry short cake.

"I know how much you like having dessert as a main meal so I brought your favorite." Itachi placed the two plates on the table.

Sakura clasped her hands together and stared at the delicious looking piece of cake.

"It looks so beautiful I almost don't want to eat it…Almost." Sakura said winking at Itachi.

He laughed his beautiful laugh.

"I am glad you like it." Itachi said as he looked at his girlfriend digging into the cake.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Mmhmm." She said with a mouth full of cake.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Itachi asked as he grabbed her hand.

Sakura swallowed and said, "How could I forget? You came into the hospital with a broken arm. I was taking care of your arm when of course I trip and fell ON your broken arm. By the way, did I mention I am sorry for that?"

"Yes you have said that many times and I will always forgive you."

Sakura squeezed his hand as she blushed.

"And have I told you I love you so much that I would rather kill myself then to not be with you?" Itachi said staring deep into Sakura's sea foam green eyes.

"No, that one's new. Have you been reading Romeo and Juliet again?" Sakura asked.

Itachi made a face at her which Sakura laughed at.

"And I love you with all my heart." Sakura said.

They looked deep into each other's eyes knowing that they wouldn't want to be anywhere but here.

"Close your eyes." Itachi said breaking the silence.

"What?" Sakura raised one pink eyebrow.

"Trust me."

Sakura nodded and did what she was told. She heard Itachi get up and move in front of her.

"Okay, open them."

Sakura opened her eyes to find Itachi in front of her…On one knee… With the biggest diamond ring Sakura had ever seen.

"Sakura Haruno, love of my life, will you marry me?" Itachi said with his silky voice.

"Yes, of course!" Sakura said laughing.

Itachi smiled, picked her up and spun her around.

They both were laughing.

They stopped and Itachi put the ring on Sakura's finger.

She looked at it, sighed and said, "Mrs. Sakura Uchiha, it sounds perfect!"

She jumped up and kissed her new fiancé.

* * *

Present day:

Sakura was lying in bed next to Itachi. She was watching TV while Itachi was trying to go to sleep. Suddenly a commercial came on that caught Sakura's attention.

"Welcome one and all to Bridal paradise! Here all you soon to be husband and wife couples will find everything you need for your wedding. And as an added bonus, there will be a contest held for the ultimate honeymoon!" the commercial said.

"Itachi, we have to go there!" Sakura said shaking Itachi awake.

"What?" Itachi asked groggily.

"Shh! The info is coming." she quieted him.

"Saturday from 8 a.m. to 9 p.m." said the TV.

"We are so going to get that ultimate honeymoon!"

"Now Sakura, don't get too competitive." Itachi warned as he sat up.

"Oh please! That is my nature." Sakura said.

"I should have known something like this was going to happen." Itachi said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay we can go, but promise me that you won't get carried away."

"Promise!" Sakura said putting her hand over her heart.

'After we get the honeymoon.' Sakura thought to herself evilly.

* * *

It was finally the morning of the Bridal Paradise. Sakura couldn't wait to win that prize. She got up quietly, so not to wake up Itachi. She quickly took a shower and got dressed.

She put on a pink sweater with a circle neck line and a white skirt with pink, close toed high heels. She applied pink eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and pink lipstick.

She peeked out of the bathroom and found that Itachi was still sleeping.

'I think I'll go make some breakfast.' Sakura thought.

Sakura sneaked out of the room and headed toward the kitchen.

She made eggs, sausages, hash browns, and toast. Sakura finished serving breakfast just as Itachi was walking out of their bedroom. He was buttoning a button on his cuff.

"Good morning love." Itachi said as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetie. I made us breakfast." Sakura brought the plates over to the table.

"Wow, looks delicious, but this is a lot of food."

"Well, we need our strength if we are going to win the ultimate honeymoon." She said as she sat down.

"Oh jeez Sakura, you are still hung up on this thing?" Itachi said.

"Yes!" she said and began to eat.

Itachi shook his head.

'This is going to be a long day.' Itachi thought to himself as he shook his head.

They arrive at the convention just as it opened.

"Now everyone who is participating in the contest, please register at this booth." The announcer said.

Sakura and Itachi, along with several hundred began to form a line.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Sakura began to jump up and down.

Itachi rolled his eyes. 'She is like a little kid in a candy store.' He thought.

He loved Sakura but her competitive attitude was horrible.

They finally were able to register and were assigned to table 4. There they would be doing their first challenge. They took their seats just as another couple sat in front of them. The woman had black hair and white eyes and the man had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Players we are about to start. Please introduce yourselves!" The announcer said.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura gave a wave.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Well hi there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Um my name is H-Hinata Hyuga." she said quietly.

An awkward silence fell upon the group.

"So how long have you two been going out and when did you get engaged?" Naruto asked.

"We've known each for a little over a year now." Itachi said.

"But he proposed just last month." Sakura finished.

"Wow, you guys took a while to get engaged." Naruto said as he leaned back.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said.

"Hinata and I have been dating for about two months now and I just proposed to her last week."

"Naruto doesn't like to wait." Hinata explained.

Itachi and Sakura looked at the strange couple in front of them in shock.

'Their isn't going to last long.' Sakura thought.

"Now players, the first challenge is to see how well you communicate with each other. So one of you will be blindfolded and the other will guide you. You will be constructing a bouquet of flowers that would be used for the bride to hold. So now choose who is going to be blindfolded."

"I'll be blindfolded." Sakura volunteered.

Itachi helped tie the bandana around Sakura's head.

"Comfy?" Itachi asked.

"Yep!" Sakura said smiling.

"Couples, there should be a piece of paper in front of you. It contains the flowers that should be arranged in order. Okay, start now!" the announcer said.

"First we need a red rose. That is going to be to your far left, at the bottom." Itachi said.

Sakura did this and felt the thorns of the rose.

"That's it! Now put it in the vase." Itachi instructed.

It went like this for a while, Sakura always finding the right flower. They were perfectly in tune with each other.

Sakura took off her blindfold wincing at the bright light.

"You did great!" Itachi hugged his fiancée.

"Thanks to you!" Sakura said.

"No not that flower!" they heard Naruto yell.

"Well Naruto you aren't being very specific!" Hinata raised her voice.

"Okay couples time is up!" the announcer said.

"Nice job Naruto! We lost and we'll never have that nice honeymoon." Hinata ran off crying.

"No wait Hinata!" Naruto chased after her.

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other.

"As you can see, the point of this challenge was to see how well you communicate with your future spouse. Obviously a lot of the couples do not have this quality since there are only five couples left."

The couples looked around at each other.

"On to the next challenge."

They had to guide themselves through a maze with their feet tied together. Only three couple made it out before they called time.

"Your next challenge is to switch roles. One person will do the morning routine of the other person and vice versa."

"Oh this should be interesting." Itachi whispered to Sakura.

"Players, start… now!"

They were off. Sakura raced to the sink and began to smother her face with shaving cream. Itachi washed his face. Sakura ran the razor across her skin. Itachi was just about to put on some powder when he stopped and turned to Sakura.

"What are you doing? We are going to lose if you don't put on that makeup." Sakura yelled.

"I just want to let you know that the only reason I am doing this is because I love you and not because I want to feel pretty." Itachi said and began to put on the makeup.

Sakura laughed.

She washed her face off and began to comb her hair. Itachi quickly put up his hair in a ponytail and sprayed on some perfume. Sakura put on a little bit of cologne. They ran to the end of the hall and pushed the button. It turns out they were the second ones to finish which puts them in the finals.

Sakura jumped into Itachi's arms.

"Ha! The finals!" Sakura said.

She buried her head into Itachi's neck and breathed in.

"Mmmm, you smell fruity!" Sakura said giggling.

"Be quiet." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Men you may go and wash off the makeup." the announcer said chuckling.

The men walked off the stage and into the bathroom, leaving the two women up on stage.

"So you're my competition?" The woman with blonde hair said to Sakura, eyeing her up and down.

"Yes and my fiancé and I will win." Sakura said confidently.

"We'll see about that." The woman said crossing her arms while walking away.

The men returned, free of makeup.

"Now on to the final round! This round will test your knowledge of your fiancé. Whoever has the most points wins the honeymoon. Please sit down."

They sat down at a table that was set up on the stage.

"Now let's introduce ourselves."

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said into the microphone.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Okay first question is for the lovely woman with the pink hair. Are you ready?" the announcer asked.

"Yes!"

"Here we go! First question: what is Itachi's favorite color?"

"Black."

"Correct."

"Ino, what is Shikamaru's hobby?"

"Watching clouds."

"Correct."

"Itachi, what is Sakura's favorite food?"

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Correct."

"Shikamaru, what is Ino's worst quality?"

"Her loud voice."

"Hey!" Ino yelled.

"See?" Shikamaru pointed toward her.

"Sakura, where was Itachi born?"

"Um…" she looked toward Itachi.

"Five seconds." The announcer said.

"Um… oh…"

"Times up! But we will give you another try. What is Itachi's mother's name?"

Sakura widened her eyes in realization that she didn't know his mom's name.

"Answer?" the announcer asked.

She shook her head slowly.

Sakura looked down at her hands in shame. Itachi rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Itachi, what is Sakura's childhood pet?"

"A slug, she named it Gary."

Sakura looked up at Itachi. She remembered telling him that but didn't know that he would remember something like that.

"Ino what is Shikamaru's job?"

"He doesn't have one, he thinks they are troublesome."

"Shikamaru, what is Ino's job?"

"She is a florist."

"Correct! We will be taking a short break."

Sakura ran off stage and Itachi followed.

Ino squealed and hugged Shikamaru.

"We are so going to win this!" Ino said.

Sakura ran down a hallway.

"Sakura, wait!" Itachi yelled.

She couldn't stop the tears from coming.

'I hardly know anything about Itachi! I don't deserve him. He is too good for me.' she thought to herself.

She stopped when she reached the end of the hallway. Itachi finally caught up to her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked lifting her chin to face him.

Sakura looked to the side, avoiding his eyes.

"Nothing."

"I don't think you would cry about nothing. I know you too well." he said wiping away a tear.

"That's exactly my point. You are too good for me. You deserve some one better than me!" Sakura yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"This game made me realize I don't know much about you. Yet you know me better than I know myself. I can't be in a relationship like this!"

"But we can work on that. Please Sakura don't be like this." Itachi said.

"No, I just can't do this." Sakura said and ran past him.

Itachi turned and stared at her retreating figure with his heart broken into a million pieces.

* * *

On her way out, Sakura ran into a woman.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Why are you crying young one?"

"It's nothing."

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing. A young woman should not come crying out of a bridal convention."

"I don't want to trouble you with my silly story."

"Oh please honey! I have had to listen to my future daughter in law jabber on about how good her life is. She is a rich spoiled brat is what she is. My poor baby Shikamaru, I have no idea how he loves that woman." the old woman shook her head.

Sakura laughed a little and launched into her story of how she feels she doesn't deserve Itachi because he always puts up with her bull shit.

"Listen to me hunny, if you find a man like that then you don't give him up that easily! It may feel like he is too good to be true but if he has stayed with you this far, then he must really love you. You are hurting him but leaving him. Can you really live like that? If you love him then it doesn't matter."

"You think so?"

"Hunny, I know so! After forty-three years of marriage, you learn a little thing or two about marriage."

Sakura laughed. The woman was right. She loved Itachi more than she realized and going through life without him would be unbearable.

"Thank you miss…?" Sakura didn't know what to call the helpful woman.

"Mrs. Nara."

"You have really helped me out. Now will you excuse me, I have to go kick you're soon to be daughter in law's butt!"

"You go girl, kick her ass!" the older woman yelled.

Sakura walked through the doors and began to look for Itachi. She soon found him near the other grieving men whose fiancée left them.

"Itachi!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi turned around.

Sakura saw the relief and joy take form on his face.

"Sakura!" Itachi rushed toward her and enclosed his arms around her petite body.

"I thought you left me for good." Itachi said as he kissed the top of her head.

Sakura had never seen him like this; this was so out of character for him. She had no idea she had this much affect on him.

"I realized that I couldn't live my life without you. And I know that I may not know the little things about you but I know that you hate it when people make stupid mistakes and you like to have coffee with anything sweet. And I defiantly know that I love you." She looked up into his eyes.

Itachi chuckled and kissed Sakura.

"Okay players! Please join me on stage for our final round!"

"You ready?" Itachi asked.

"Defiantly!" Sakura said confidently.

Itachi took her hand they walked on stage and sat down at the table.

"Oh look, if it isn't the cry baby." Ino spat.

"Ino." Shikamaru muttered.

"It's okay Shikamaru; I can stand up for myself."

Sakura turned to Ino.

"Ino why are you so cruel? You should be enjoying yourself right now. You are about to get married! This should be one of the happiest times of your life! Why must you spoil it by saying these things?"

"I… um…" Ino looked around.

"Are we ready ladies?" the announcer asked.

"I am." Sakura smiled.

"Yes." Ino said quietly.

"Okay since we left off with Shikamaru, we will start with Sakura."

Sakura gulped.

'Okay Sakura, you can do this.' she thought to herself.

"What does Itachi do on Saturday morning?"

"He works out at the gym."

"Correct!"

Itachi smiled at her and gave a hug.

Ino sneered at her but Sakura was too happy to care.

It went on like this, each of them gaining points until they had the same amount.

"This is the tie breaker and this question will be for you ladies. You ready?"

"Yes!" both said eagerly.

"What is… your fiancé's…" the announcer paused.

"Yes?" Ino said in anticipation.

"Favorite show?" the announcer said rapidly.

The girls gave him confused looks but soon began to think.

Sakura looked at Itachi but his face was emotionless.

'He's really good at that.' Sakura thought.

"Oh! Mythbusters!" Sakura shouted.

The announcer looked at Sakura sternly.

She bit her lip.

"You are… correct!"

Sakura screamed and started to jump up and down.

She turned and hugged Itachi.

"We won! We really won!" She said laughing.

Sakura stopped and turned to Ino.

Ino crossed her arms and turned her head away from Sakura.

Sakura stuck out her hand.

"Good game." she said.

Ino looked at her hand, rolled her eyes and finally accepted her hand.

"Congrats, have fun on your honeymoon."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Our winners!" the announcer said raising Sakura and Itachi's hands in the air.

"Would you like to know where you are going?"

"Yes!" Sakura said.

"Well here you go!" the announcer moved aside to reveal a picture of clear waters and a sandy beach.

"You are going to Bahamas!"

Sakura yelled and jumped into Itachi's arms.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you!" Sakura said.

"I love you too."

Itachi pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss. They could hear the crowd go "Awe". The broke away and Sakura giggled.

* * *

Two months later:

"Do you, Itachi take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Itachi looked into her eyes.

"And do you Sakura take Itachi Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I most defiantly do." Sakura smirked at Itachi.

"Well then, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride!" the priest said cheerfully.

They kissed each other. They broke apart and Itachi grabbed her hand and lead her down the aisle. They got into the car to drive to the reception.

"Drive, take us to the airport." Itachi said.

"The airport?" Sakura raised one fine pink eyebrow.

"Yes, so we can get a head start on our honeymoon." Itachi looked at Sakura with bedroom eyes.

"Oh you!" Sakura said as Itachi tackled her.

The car drove into the sunset and slowly disappeared into the distances.

* * *

Please comment!


End file.
